


if you please

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Grinding, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Depa kisses like she’s desperate for touch, like nothing’s ever mattered more than getting herself that one inch closer to Padmé, and Padmé wasn’t expecting to like it, didn’t think this was going to be anything but a distraction, but—She really,reallylikes it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Depa Billaba
Series: Star Wars Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	if you please

Depa kisses like she’s desperate for touch, like nothing’s ever mattered more than getting herself that one inch closer to Padmé, and Padmé wasn’t expecting to like it, didn’t think this was going to be anything but a distraction, but—

She really, _really_ likes it.

With a quiet moan, Depa presses her up against the wall, and Padmé loops her arms around Depa's neck, pulls her in, and there's a thigh between her legs that makes her gasp, a hand on the curve of her waist, hot beneath the fabric of her shirt. Padmé hums, even as Depa tips her head, deepens the kiss with stroking tongue and a scrape of teeth that makes Padmé’s knees weak. It pulls a chuckle from Depa, and she pulls back, watching Padmé with dark eyes and a swollen mouth.

“You’re a decent kisser,” she says, and Padmé wants to laugh.

“So are you,” she says breathlessly, and Depa laughs, leaning in with one arm braced on the wall beside Padmé’s head. The knee between Padmé’s thighs pushes higher, and Padmé groans.

“I'm good at other things, too,” Depa murmurs, right against her ear, and Padmé doesn’t wait. She grinds down on that muscular thigh, drags Depa in to kiss her harder, and when Depa moans, Padmé pulls away, rocks forward with a sigh, and puts her mouth close to Depa's ear.

“Think they’re still watching?” she breathes.

Depa hums, amused, and lays a line of kisses up Padmé’s collarbone. “They’re not,” she says. “But why take that chance?”

Padmé laughs breathlessly, and the heat of Depa's mouth on the top of her breast makes her fist a hand in intricate braids, get her other beneath a heavy robe. Depa's breeches are tight, but Padmé worms a hand in as Depa grinds slow and maddening against her cunt, and Depa's already wet, slick and hot against Padmé’s fingers. Padmé lets out a breathy sound, feels the groan that rumbles through Depa, and smiles against her cheek.

“All right?” she asks.

“Please,” Depa says breathily, and Padmé sinks a finger into her heat, pressing the heel of her hand up against Depa's clit. It makes Depa's breath catch, and she curls into Padmé, strokes down her back, over the hem of her short skirt. Padmé rocks forward agreeably, grinding herself against Depa and moaning softly, and Depa pulls her panties aside and hooks two callused fingers inside of her. They twist, and Padmé grinds her hand down, shivery heat washing up through her stomach as Depa's trembling breaths stir her hair.

Depa is fucking her fingers, but she’s locked in place, leg unmoving as Padmé rides her thigh, and Padmé uses the hand in her hair to pull her in until they're entirely pressed together. Thrusts her fingers in deep just as she grinds forward, and Depa moans, loud in the still alley. Her knuckles curve, drag up in the same moment as Padmé rocks down hard, and it’s like a knot jerking free, spilling loose. Padmé gasps, trying to be quiet even as she comes, shuddering through it with a wash of heat, and she turns her head into Depa's throat, kisses the skin there desperately, drives her finder in deep and grinds her palm against Depa's clit.

With a low, breathy cry, Depa throws her head back, rocking down hard on Padmé’s hand as she follows, and Padmé strokes inside fluttering muscle, watches her tremble and come down, and wants to find a bed where she can lay Depa out, strip her down, and try this again with all the time in the world to explore.

“Soon,” Depa breathes in her ear, then tips Padmé’s head up and kisses her, slow and gentle as she lips her fingers out of Padmé. Padmé takes the kiss hungrily, but with patience; she knows how to wait to get what she wants.

“Soon,” she promises, and Depa kisses the bright red paint off her lips and doesn’t let her up for air for a long, long time.


End file.
